


Stealing Her Away

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Implied Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: What if Jaime had some competition?





	Stealing Her Away

The journey to King’s Landing was long and tiresome. I was grateful for the rescue, but the trip was hardly better than my circumstances beforehand. My rescuer, Jaime Lannister, had promised me a new and better life in King’s Landing, and I had to believe him. It could get no worse.

  
I was relieved to finally arrive. The boat ride had made me uneasy. I was happy to be on solid ground again. Once I had regained my bearings, Jaime walked a little ahead of me, leading me to my new home. I had never expected it would be with royalty.

  
Jaime hadn't told me anything about who he was, or his family. He still hadn't told me, I had just learned about his family’s standing on my own observations. “I have someone to introduce you to,” he said. I nodded, not asking any further questions.

  
“Cersei,” he called, bringing me into a grand looking room.

  
“Jaime,” a female voice responded happily. One I could only assume was this Cersei he spoke to. She spotted me behind Jaime. Her pleasant expression fell. “You've brought a girl with you.”

  
“I rescued her while I was in Dorne. She was being held prisoner. She reminded me a bit of you. I thought it would be best if I brought her back to King’s Landing. She can stay here, can't she?”

  
She gave me a once over. “Hmm, I suppose, but she'll have to clean up.”

  
He shooed me over to one of the women that hovered around Cersei. A lady’s maid, if I had to guess. In a couple of hours I had been bathed, dressed and my hair was fixed up. I looked wonderful, better than I had in months. Now that I had cleaned up, I was sent back to Cersei.

  
I had a feeling she didn't really like me all that much. When I saw her again, and Jaime was nowhere to be seen, I was a bit nervous. He was the only one I knew, and without him I didn't know what I was doing.

  
“You clean up well. You're rather pretty, actually.”

  
“Thank you,” I replied, more satisfied with the compliment than I should have been. It was my first real good look at Cersei, since before I had only seen a bit of her over Jaime's shoulder. She was truly gorgeous, far more beautiful than any woman I'd ever seen. It had now become my goal to impress her.

  
I spent a lot of my time in her company. She began to call on me whenever it suited her. It was no bother to me. The more time the better. I was aware that she had grown fond of me, but not in the way I was fond of her. At least she had never hinted at it. Then I learned of her complicated relationship with Jaime. She occasionally confided in me about him. She'd tell me how he was always gone. He was with her less and less, and how she thought he no longer cared for her the way he once did.

  
I thought he was a fool. I told her as much. She had always appreciated my honesty, and it was no different now. I often told her that she deserved better. She usually laughed or just shook her head. This time, she quietly agreed with me.

  
“You seem to be all the things he's not lately,” she said. “You're attentive, you're present and you look at me the way he used to.”

  
I hadn't realized I had, but it made sense. I wouldn't deny my attraction to her, and it had only grown since I had gotten to know her. I'd be honored if she ever looked at me like I looked at her. When in the next minute I met her eyes, I realized that was exactly how she was looking at me.

  
As much as I had admired Jaime in the beginning, I longed to give in to her. To steal her away from him. My loyalty was divided. On the one hand, I had Jaime to thank for everything I currently had. On the other, I had a beautiful, neglected woman, asking me to be with her. Either way, I'd betray one of them. If I refused Cersei, she may cast me out and never speak to me again. But, if I betrayed Jaime's trust in me, I may just lose my life.

  
What would my life be without the comforts of King’s Landing? It would be no better than it had before I had come here. So, I had made my choice. My loyalty would be with Cersei. 

  
I slid my hand around her waist, and she initiated our first kiss. She was so soft, so warm, so unlike anything I had ever known. She took me to her bed that night. As I lied there with her afterwards, I ran my fingers up and down the curve of her body.

  
“You are better than he ever was,” she tells me.

  
“It's because I love and admire you in a way he can't begin to understand. You are not just a woman to me, Cersei. You are the embodiment of beauty, grace, love. I have loved you almost since the time of my arrival. When Jaime comes back, I will fight to keep you if you still want me.” I realized, as much as the thought scared me, I would do it. I'd fight Jaime to the death if it was for Cersei.

  
I had spent another week with Cersei before Jaime's inevitable return. I was at her side when he walked in. The first sign of the coming conflict was when she dodged his kiss. He immediately knew something had changed in his absence. “Who is it, Cersei? Who has stolen you away from me?”

  
I was prepared for the big reveal. I did not know if Cersei would tell him or if it would be left to me to out myself. She said nothing, and stepped away from him. He pursued her. Fearing he may hurt her, I stepped in between them.

  
“Jaime, it’s me. I have been with Cersei in your absence. You have not loved her as you should if you ever intended to keep her.”

  
He looked from me to Cersei. “Is this true?”

  
“It is,” she confirmed.

  
“I suppose I haven't been the man you deserve. That is something I will always regret. Does she make you happy? Does she satisfy you?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“Then I shall forfeit with honor. Keep her happy, and you will always have a place at King’s Landing.”

  
“Thank you, Jaime,” I said. I was grateful to him for seeing things the way I had. It was noble of him. I would always be in his debt.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests. Both on here and on Tumblr. 
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: requests-imagines.tumblr.com


End file.
